


Twisted Fool

by Wolfish160



Series: Newborn [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Demon AU, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Sex, Doggy Style, Door Sex, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hell, M/M, Making Love, Marking, Missionary Position, Rough Sex, Tail Fucking, ereri, ereri demon au, rough as hell sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfish160/pseuds/Wolfish160
Summary: Taking Rivaille's advice Eren and Levi seek the truth of a past that's not theirs, but in order to do that the two must live through the memories of the demons locked inside them.Please read from the beginning of the Newborn series before reading Twisted Fool in this order:1. Hell's Sake2. Drifting Into The Warmth Of Darkness3. Treat Me Like An Animal





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So are you all ready for the last instalment of the Newborn series? No? Me either honestly! XD  
> But like I said in the summary this will be split into 3 parts as it's going to turn out quite long! I've already written almost 5,000 words and I'm not even half way done with the 2nd part of the story! I also feel like this will make it easier to read if you can't read it in one go, as well as make the story last a bit longer. As much as I don't want the series to end, I'm excited to finally reveal all the secrets and connect the dots. It makes me laugh that this all started with one little one shot I couldn't leave to rest! I hope you all enjoying this ending, and I will tell you I plan to finish this by Halloween because what's more spooky than demons? XD
> 
> (I highly recomend listening to Toes by Glass Animals, as it inspired Twisted Fool)

_ “I'm a man, I'm a twisted fool _

_ My hands are twisted, too _

_ Five fingers to black hooves” _

 

**Erwin**

 

There is something about that newborn that’s, dare I say, familiar. Just the way he reacted to my show of interest, same goes for Eren as well. Eren is the ruler of Hell but how would he know how angels try to court. Never has an angel done so to a demon before, well except for me that is. I was even in love with one decades ago, but no one could blame me really. Rivaille was an absolutely gorgeous being, even with the razor sharp fangs and claws. Even the curled horns on his head somehow made his beauty even more louder. And those damned wings, never seen a pair so elegant as his. Unfortunately, I wasn’t the only one who had noticed this and they got him before me. It was so like Legion to get his claws on one of the most beautiful jewels in existence. It would explain why his biggest sin when he was human was greed. Even when the demons are essentially reborn into Hell they never lose their sinful habits. And if it wasn’t for Rivaille’s lustful sinning, the two of them wouldn’t have been mated the moment they left the Sinners’ Hall. That reminds me, I wonder what Levi’s greatest sin was. If it was lust as well that’d surely connect some dots in my favor. Maybe it’d explain why when Rivaille had teleported in front of me 219,000 years ago, his body was an empty husk with no essence to be seen.

* * *

 

 

**Levi**

 

_ “...I am a demon from Hell and I’ve come to strike a deal with you darling.” My mother looked at me with tears in her eyes with confusion and fear swimming among her irises.  _

_ “W-Why would I make a deal with you?” She asked me.  _

_ “Because you love your son even though he hasn’t had life breathed into him yet.” I tell her making her stormy, grey eyes widen. Tears spill over her lashes as she drops to the floor in front of me… _

_ “...to have happiness...I must put myself into…” _

_ “...will go to Hell…” _

_ “...Deal.”   _

* * *

 

I peek my eyes open to an empty bed that was once occupied by Eren,  _ my mate _ . I find it odd how much calling him my mate sounds natural, almost familiar in a way. I sit up, wiping the sleep from my eyes as I look around the room for said mate. Ever since we completed our mating I’ve been nothing but a kitten that dozes the day away, only awakening to fill my belly. Eren told me it’s very normal, that my body is just regaining all its strength from our mating. But as I wake on the third day since coming to Hell I feel normal and ready to get out of the silken sheets and just see this place. I peel back the sheets and get up stretching out my wings and limbs as I hear the bedroom door open. It’s not long before I feel the warmth of Eren’s chest against my back. A purr leaves my throat causing Eren to growl lowly into my ear as a response, as well as press a kiss to my nape. I lean back into Eren closing my eyes as I bare my throat that was marked by him when we had first fucked. His lips were instantly on it as he peppered it with kisses and teasing bites that didn’t break the skin. I sigh softly leaning the back of my head against Eren’s shoulder as he smothers my neck in attention. Soon enough he’s able to calm his instincts to the point that he’s able to just lean against me without the need to smother me. 

“You’re finally up my love.” He states, I feel his smile against my bare shoulder. I can’t help but smile to, but in secret of course. 

“Because some brat finally let me recover from the constant fucking.” I teased sending the fiend a smirk, as he rolled his eyes grumbling something under his breath. I just chuckle at his childish pout, turning around in his arms so my clawed hands are resting against his chest. Eren’s hands instinctively move to hold my waist as we gaze at one another. “I had a weird dream.” I bring up randomly causing Eren to raise his eyebrows at me. 

“Oh?” He tilts his head like a confused puppy making me want to smile. 

“It...was about my mother. I was talking to her about making a deal with me, but it was like I was almost seeing someone else's memories through their eyes. Because my mother looked so young in the dream, I’ve never seen her that young. She looked how I imagined she was before I was ever born.” I ramble, hoping Eren may have an explanation to the dream, and from the look on his face it seems that he does.  

“Levi there’s something I’ve been needing to talk to you about but was afraid you’d forget if I told you while you were in and out of sleep.” I frown in confusion as Eren leads me to the bed to sit down beside him. “The thing I’ve been calling the Beast is actually the essence of the previous ruler of Hell that has lived inside me even when I was in my mother’s womb. From what my mother has told me, his mate put his essence in me to protect him from death. She also told me that his mate also put their own essence somewhere else but no one knew where.” I blink at Eren trying to collect my thoughts from the information he just dumped on me. 

“So you’re saying that the deal I was dreaming about was that ruler’s mate wanting to put their essence into me?” I ask looking into Eren’s golden eyes as he nods. 

“In theory, but we won’t know for sure unless we are put into a dream state that lets us see their memories.”    
“Is it important that we know? I mean you’ve had this...” I trail off not quite sure what to call the old ruler.

“Legion is his name.”

“Yes, you’ve had Legion in you your whole life but you’re just now trying to see his memories?” I ask. Eren frowns a bit as he looks down at our adjoined hands before letting out a sigh. 

“To be honest I never really let Legion in, never listened to what he had to say. I always thought of him as a curse put upon me. Having his essence in me basically forced me upon a throne no one asked if I even wanted.” Eren tells me, finally lifting his gaze back up to my face. “I’m not saying I don’t want to rule Hell but it would’ve been nice to have had a choice in the matter. And a part of me wants to be mad at my mother for letting it happen, but I keep reminding myself that she must have had a good reason to agree to it.” 

“Maybe the memories will help you understand.” I state rubbing circles into the fiend’s knuckles as I held his hand. 

“That’s the thing, I’ve always known I could look at the memories but I was too scared to find out that she didn’t actually have, what I would have thought, a good reason. But it’s different now, now I have to see them.” It’s not hard to hear the anger slipping into his voice at the last sentence.

“How’s it different?” I press anxiously. 

“Because now you’re in potential danger,” My eyes widen as I had not expected that to come out of his mouth. He continues, “When you’re ‘animal side’ came out, it was really the essence of Legion’s mate Rivaille. There was a moment where I regained my control but Rivaille still had control over you. And during that moment before he gave back the reins he told me to be careful of Erwin, that he caused problems for them in the past.” 

“So Erwin may have caused all of this?” 

“I believe so, which is why we have to see these memories.” He tells me as he shakes our joined hands for emphasis on how important the situation is. 

“Do you know how?” Eren’s shoulders slump.

“And that’s the other problem, I have no idea how or who to ask that’s trustworthy.” As he tells me this the hairs on the back of my neck raise as if I feel a presence behind me. I whip my head around to find nothing but the feeling is still there. Eren touches my cheek in concern, causing me to turn back to facing him. “What’s wrong?”

“I feel like there someone behind me, but no ones there.” I admit rubbing the back of my neck, feeling the goosebumps there as Eren’s eyes shine in recognition. 

“It’s Rivaille, he’s trying to tell you something but you’re blocking him without realizing it. All you need to do is close your eyes and imagine letting the wall blocking him fall, but a very thin wall or else he can take complete control over you.” I nod soaking up the information as I do as Eren instructed me to. It’s almost instantly that I can feel a presence,  _ his presence _ in me with eagerness to say something. 

_ “Find Hanji Zoe! That is if she’s still kicking, but knowing that crazy bitch she is. Hanji is the one that helped me transfer Legion and I’s essence in the first place. If there’s anyone who knows and is trustworthy, it’s her.”  _ The sound of Rivaille’s voice is strangely familiar, like it was the voice in the back of my head that told me what to do.  _ “Because I was, I had to make sure you were going to end up in Hell one way or another.”  _ I scowl, opening my eyes putting the thin wall in my mind back up as I did so.

“He said Hanji Zoe would know how, that she’s the one that helped him with the essence transfer in the first place.” I tell Eren whose eyes go wide. 

“I should’ve known, she was so interested in you to the point my protective instincts came out. We need to go to her now before Erwin does something to cause trouble.” He stands up quickly pulling me along before I stop him.

“Hold on a minute brat, at least give me something to wear.” I grumble making him pause and look over my bare form. Tilting his head as the golden swirls of light curled around his horns and made their way to me. I watched in curiosity as they wrapped themselves around my waist and went down along my legs. They left behind black cloth that barely covered up my dick, as well as wrapped around my pale legs and tied off at my ankles. The light retreated, swirling back along Eren’s horns into the base. “That’s it?” I ask inspecting the “clothes”. 

“No one really wears clothes here, just something to have a little dignity.” Eren grinned as he gestured to what was wrapped around himself that was similar to what was wrapped around my lower half. I just shake my head taking Eren’s hand again as he continued to lead me out of the room. 

* * *

 

We didn’t find this Hanji Zoe until we reached the very bottom level of whatever building we were currently in. By the concrete looking walls surrounding us I’d say we were in a castle, which would be fitting since Eren is the ruler of Hell. Hanji had their back to us when we walked in a disgusting room that resembled an evil scientist’s lab. Black markings decorated her spine that seemed to move along her skin, dancing almost. The fiend was obviously working on something fascinating as she moved around frantically, her tail swishing back and forth excitedly. Eren, who had me pressed against his side eyeing all the dangerous looking items around us, cleared his throat to get the others attention. Hanji halted, obviously startled, before slowly turning around to face us with a curious face. The fiend’s brown, mop of hair was haphazardly placed around her horns, despite being thrown into a high ponytail. 

“Eren you brought your mate!” She exclaimed too loudly jumping up, almost causing her glasses to crash into the ground but her pointed tail had caught them. Hanji quickly made her way into my personal space looking at me from head to toe. “Oh Eren I always knew you’d find yourself a gorgeous mate! The silver looks just like R-” She suddenly clamped her mouth shut her eyes going wide. 

“Like Rivaille?” Eren quipped, raising a knowing brow. Her gaze shoots to Eren in shock, her mouth opening and closing as she tries to gather her words. When she finally does, her cheerfully, annoying face molds into something serious. 

“I take it Rivaille showed himself?” She stated more than asked and Eren nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” My mated demanded, his neutral expression melting into one of anger. Hanji flinched slightly her eyes softening into a look of guilt and somewhat shame. 

“Your mother felt guilty for forcing you onto the throne that she didn’t want to force a mate on you either,” Eren’s anger faded as his eyes soften while Hanji continued. “Even if your mate didn’t have Rivaille’s essence she wasn’t going to take that away from you. Though it’s good that Levi does have his essence or it would’ve caused conflicted whenever Rivaille did return.” 

“I believe I’m going to have to disagree with you on that because Levi could be in potential danger.” Eren admits, tightening his hold on me. Again, Hanji’s eyes widen as her gaze sweeps to me. 

“Don’t tell me Erwin knows about him?!” She exclaims. 

“He doesn’t know about Rivaille but he may suspect it.” 

“Damn it!” Hanji shouts kicking over a cluttered table sending everything on it to scatter across the ground at our feet. 

“Hanji, Rivaille told Levi that you’d know how to help us see their memories so we can completely understand the situation. Understand why Erwin is such a threat to Levi in the first place.” Eren tells the other causing her to begin running around the lab frantically. It doesn’t take her long to find what she’s looking for, as she holds up two vials of darkened blood. 

“You two are going to have to drink the blood of the fiend that lives inside you in order to go into a deep sleep where you’ll see their memories as if they were very vivid dreams.” Hanji explains handing Eren the vial with a L marked on it, and me the one with the R. 

“How old is this shit?” I ask, my face scrunching up in disgust as I examine the vial. 

“Oh, only 219,000 years old! So it should still be quite fresh!” Hanji grins at me as I give my best ‘what the fuck’ expression.

“Only 219,000 years?” I deadpan looking at Eren with a very unamused expression. 

“Time moves faster in Hell, one Earth hour is one full day here.” Eren informs me as if that’s the most normal thing in the world. I open my mouth to further question this but snap it closed and instead shake my head saying. 

“You know what I’m not going to question anything else for the rest of my demon life.” I hear Hanji giggle while Eren gives me an amused smile. Though the little light hearted moment ends, and the focus is back on the vials Eren and I hold. “Guess we should get this over with, I don’t know about you but I’m tired of being in the dark.” I say looking expectantly at Hanji who nods and motions for us to follow her down a hallway. The lone hallway leads to a door that opens up to a bedroom that looks like it hasn’t been touched in years. 

“This was their old chambers, the room that Rivaille…” Hanji trailed off with a sigh, turning to look at us. “You’ll find out soon enough, now go lay on the bed then drink the blood. It takes effect fairly quickly, and the memories will start at the same place but Levi you’ll be under longer as Legion was the first to essentially die.” We do as she tells us and lay on the silk covered bed that smelled of dust. Glancing at Eren as he popped off the cap of the vial, I followed his lead. A sense of nervousness overcame me as I started at the dark liquid that sent shivers along my skin. Warmth wrapped around my hand knocking me out of the trance to see Eren’s comforting smile.

“Cheers,” He joked holding the vial up. I rolled my eyes, my amusement calming my nerves as I tapped my own vial against his. Taking a deep breath, I throw back the liquid as if I was taking a shot. I try my best not to gag at the metallic taste as Rivaille’s blood slides down my throat. I slump against the bed as I suddenly feel drowsy as hell, Hanji wasn’t lying to say the least. In my final moments of awareness, I look over at Eren who was already staring at me with his golden irises. I scoot over and lay my head against his shoulder as my eyes slip closed into darkness. 

 


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of my favorite things to write throughout the entire series! I was pleased to see you all were excited for the memories as well! Also thank you all for responding to my question in the first part! So without further a do, here's part two!

**219,001 Hell years ago (25 Earth years and 15 Earth days ago)**

**Rivaille**

    I rolled onto my stomach, the black sand moving with me as I looked around the place I literally fell into. All I see is darkness that continues on to its heart’s content, that is saying if darkness had a heart. I lay there for a moment listening closely for any sound that may come from the heartless darkness. Though I don’t hear anything, I get the eerie feeling that something is behind me, watching me. Slowly, I sit myself up on my knees while keeping my back to whatever it is. Sitting still, I wait for a moment to see if the other was going to ever make themselves known. They stayed silent for the few minutes I did absolutely nothing but listen to nothing. I sighed to myself and decided to finally say something while keeping my back to them still.

“Are you going to keep pretending you’re not there or do actually believe I don’t know you’re there like an idiot?” I taunt the unknown presence which seemed to be the wrong choice, as I heard a growl right by my ear. Suddenly, there’s a clawed hand on my shoulder and I’m yanked back so that I’m lying on my back in the sand. Blinking, the first thing I notice is the glowing, golden eyes with slits that were glaring down at me. My gaze then shifted to the golden tipped appendage that was hanging above my face with no shame. I gaped a bit at this thing’s aching cock that was high and showed no shame of being there. Heat radiated from my cheeks as I tried my hardest to avoid staring at it. I shift my gaze back up to the glowing eyes, finally able to decipher a face through the darkness. It was as if the being’s eyes were tiny flashlights that seemed to aluminate where ever he directed them at. He had quite large horns that looked as if they were slicked back with his dark hair and curled up around the creature’s pointed ears. Suddenly, vein like shapes across his body began to glow lighting up the area around us letting me notice the other’s sharp teeth that were curled in a snarl. We had a staring contest for quite awhile before the other finally spoke.

“You didn’t even realize I was an inch from your back smartass, so who’s the real idiot?” The being snarked above me with a bit of smugness in his eyes, as his cock continued to hang right above my face. His smugness ruffled my feathers per say, as I gave him my own smug smile.

“Gonna punish me, daddy?” Lets just say I count that as one of the best things that has ever come out of my mouth as I was thoroughly face fucked from that very spot, before being slammed frontwards into the sand and fucked until my throat was raw from screaming. And as that all went on horns of my own sprout from my roots, a tail straight from my tailbone, and many other things that sharpened into points.

* * *

 

To say it was a shock when I was graciously informed that I had been royally fucked by royalty was an understatement. It didn’t take long for that information to be passed around Hell that their precious ruler had fucked a newborn. According to what other fiends told me, it was a sign that their ruler was in search of a mate. Which caused chaos on its own as there were lines of fiends waiting outside the castle to offer themselves to him. And every single one was sent on their way without even seeing a glance of the ruler, who claimed he had picked a mate but they had not chose him as well. It lead fiends to turn their attention back on me, claiming that I was the so called mate he talked about. I just rolled my eyes telling them that he wanted a little stress relief and decided to get it from turning newborns who were lust driven like me.

Though after a month passed in Hell my powers began to act on their own, started to become out of my control. Unfortunately, I was the only fiend in Hell who got their powers from the ruler. So with no other choice I made my way to the infamous ruler’s castle in hope that he’d help me learn to control the strong power surging through out my veins. Once I had finally reached the front doors, I was rudely stopped by one of the guards.

“The Highness is not interest in courting with you, so turn back the way you came and tell everyone you see making their way up here the same thing.” He grumbled and I quickly glared at him with my newly silver eyes.

“Believe it or not that’s not why I’m here,” I snapped with an unknown furry. “I’m here because this royal ass fucked me into a fiend and left me to fend for myself to figure out how to control these abnormally strong powers.” I growled, only just now realizing how close to the guards face I had gotten. I watched him visually swallow as he gave me a curt nod allowing me to step through the large, golden lined doors. Looking around I spotted a hallway with the words _Throne Room_ carved into the stone above the entrance. Betting that’s where the Highness would most likely be, I quickly made my way down the corridor. I was correct as I walked into a large roomed and in the center of it was a golden throne with said royal ass sitting in it. He didn’t see me at first as he was having a quiet conversation with a woman with dark hair that was tied to the side. But it wasn’t long before he caught my scent in the air and sharply turned his head towards me.

I was taken back by the bit of relief I saw in the fiend’s golden pools as he rose from the throne. He made his way over to me with the briefest of smiles tugging at his lips the closer he got to me. “It’s you.” He breathed, as if he had oxygen in his lungs, once he stopped in front of me.

Suddenly, the echo of skin roughly connected with skin was heard as I had slapped him. His eyes were wide with surprise as he simply stared at my still raised hand, and a gasp from the woman behind him was heard. The glare I had on the fiend was venomous as I slowly growled out my words to him.  

“Yeah its me. The fiend you abandoned and didn’t even think to maybe show me how the fuck to control these uncontrollable powers.” I spat, getting up close to his face just as I had with the guard. His eyes shone with guilt as he looked to the side, shuffling was heard behind him.

“Legion! What would your parents say if they were here to hear this?!” The woman scolded and she instantly became my favorite fiend. The fiend, Legion, grit his teeth looking at the woman who stood to his right.

“I know Carla, I feel terrible enough as it is. But you know how furious Erwin was when he heard of me turning a newborn that he kept me here for weeks lecturing me. And when he finally left I wanted to go find him but it was impossible when every fiend in Hell claimed to be him.” Legion gestured to me as he explained himself to the woman. “I was hoping he’d find his way here eventually,” He admitted finally looking at me once again. “Luckily you did, I could feel your growing power, and was worried someone was going to hunt you down before I could find you.” I felt my anger being quenched slowly at the fiends words and instead was filled with confusion.

“Why do you care so much?” I whisper aloud, not really meaning to but didn’t find myself regretting it. Legion gives me the most softest look, making me even more confused as the fiend that absolutely wrecked me in the Sinners Hall seized to exist. He opened his mouth to answer but glanced at Carla.

“Could you give us some privacy Carla, and lock the door if you would?” Carla smiled at Legion and nodded.

“Of course your Highness.” She said bowing lightly before heading for the entrance and doing as she was asked. Looking back at Legion I find that he was already looking at me with a small smile gracing his lips.

“Now to answer your question,” Legion began as he turned to sit on his throne and summoned another chair in front of himself for me. I walk over quickly and take the seat in front of the other, waiting for him to continue as my tail lashed around nervously. “I care for two reasons, one being that if anyone was to steal the power I gave you it could cause someone to attempt to overthrow me. But that one is the least of my concerns, my main reason would be is because I want you.”

“As what?” I force myself to say.

“As my mate of course, I’ve never quite met someone else that will challenge my authority like you do. I’ve been looking for a mate for years but I never went to the Sinners Hall looking for one because I didn’t want my power to be spread around Hell. But I just had this gut feeling that day, that I had to be there before anyone else. I’ve never wanted to give a part of my power to anyone, but you.” Legion explains leaning towards me in his seat. I could see in his eyes he wanted to touch me but refrained. I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle causing Legion to raise an eyebrow at me.

“They were right about me being the mysterious mate that the ruler chose but hadn’t chose him back, but I just rolled my eyes.” I huffed shaking my head a smile forcing its way on my lips as I keep my gaze on my swaying tail. Slowly I watched as Legion’s gold tipped tail made it way towards me and wrapped itself snuggly around my own. With no hesitation my tail wrapped itself as well around Legion’s.

“Rivaille,” Legion calls, surprising me with the fact he had remembered my name. I meet his gaze and couldn’t help but feel myself melt. “Will you choose me too?” The fiend asked not once breaking eye contact throughout my whole silence. I chuckle to myself before I gave my answer. _What the hell do I have to lose?_

“I will.”                      

* * *

 

    The first time I met the archangel Erwin was quite eventful to say the least. It had been a week after Legion and I had officially mated and it was the first day I felt like not sleeping the day away. After spending a week in bed recovering and being stifled by Legion’s worrying, I felt I had deserved a little peace to myself for an hour or so. I told Legion so and thankfully he was in no way offended by this and offered to let me relax in the Sweltering Fountain. I accepted his offer and he ordered for it to be cleared out for the whole day for me.

Legion led me towards the back of the castle to the outside where a tall, black fountain sat with purple water flowing from the top into the pool beneath. My eyes widen at the beauty of the whole thing making Legion smile at my gawking.

“Stay as long as you like my mate, no one will come to bother you. Though I’ll be by later to bring you some fruits for you to enjoy while you relax.” Legion told me as he bent forward and placed a kiss to my temple. I smiled at his sweetness and cupped his cheek as I turned towards him. Standing on the tips of my clawed toes, I pressed a soft kiss to my mates lips.

“Thank you,” I whispered before pulling away and make my way to the fountain as I listen to Legion’s fading footsteps. I untie the cloth strapped to my waist and let it fall, catching it with my tail. My speared tail sets it on the edge as I step into the purple waters of the fountain. I let out an approving hiss at heat of the waters, it was hot enough to boil a human. _Perfect_. I don’t waste anytime submerging myself into the heat as I move to lay on my back so my newly sprouted wings could soak. The skin at the base was still an angry red from irritation at the addition and sore depending on how I moved them. Sadly, I had yet to try them out, but hopefully after this soak it’d ease the soreness. I stayed in that position for a while, gently kicking my feet in the water as I circled the fountain. Eventually, I submerged into the water completely and swam under the boiling waters. Thanks to not needing to breath anymore, I stayed under for quite some time enjoying the heat against my skin.

Though I heard a sound almost completely muffled by the water outside of the waters. Thinking it was Legion, who had brought me the promised fruits, I emerged from the water. I stood flat footed on the more risen part of the floors, the water reaching the tops of my thighs. My back was to the door as I slicked my soaked hair back along my horns and stretched my wings wide pleased when the soreness seemed to be gone. I could feel Legion’s hungry stare on me as I gave a little show with a smirk etched into my lips. I kept expecting to hear some growling at my teasing displays, but there wasn’t a peep. My wings folded themselves back as I took in a deep breath through my nose, confused by the lack of a reaction from my mate.

I froze at the scent that filled my senses, the eyes tracking my every move was not my mate’s. I spun around, water splashing over the edge, as I snarled at the unwanted guest. My eyes narrowed on startling blue ones, making mine widen a bit. Standing not far from the open doorway was a creature with pearl, white wings folded behind them. They had blond hair, not a strand out of place, and were dressed up in a white suit. I soon realized that this creature was an angel from Heaven, staring me down with eyes as hungry as Legion’s when we first met.

My eyes sharpened with a deathly glare as I let a loud growl rumble from my chest, warning the angel. I began picking up Legion’s worry in our bond as I’m sure my distress was present. I heard splashes from my tail as it lashed around in anger against the water, making my ears twitch against my head from where they lay so far against my skull. The angel had not even moved an inch, his eyes raking obviously along every patch of skin I had. The roar from the door finally had the angel reacting, as he abruptly turned to see who it was. You could taste the anger in air coming from my raging mate who stood at the entrance. In the blink of an eye, Legion was standing in front of me with a splash of scalding water. I felt myself relax slightly as my bare body was blocked by my mate’s. I pressed my forehead against his back softly, so I wouldn’t startle him, and breathed in his musky scent.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, staring down my mate like he’s one of juiciest citruses hanging from the Tree of Knowledge?!” Legion shouted, his chest was rising and falling as if he was out of unneeded breath. I peaked from Legion’s side at the angel as I watched his eyes widen for the first time. I noticed the way the wings puffed up to look bigger from the threatening aurora Legion had.  

“I apologize...I didn’t realize he had a mate.” The angel’s voice was as calm as it could be.

“Don’t spout that bullshit Erwin! Even an angel can feel the claim set upon a ruler’s mate, even if you didn’t see the mating mark.” The amount of venom in Legion’s voice almost put me on edge.

“Excuse me for not noticing, I was quite distracted by the show your little mate was performing.” Erwin scoffed, and the anger in air wasn’t just Legion’s as I moved to Legion’s side with my teeth bared. I barely noticed that Legion moved his right wing in front of me to block my bareness as raging words spew from my mouth.

“I thought you were Legion, you piece of shit! Maybe if you gave a heads up that you were there we wouldn’t be in this fucking mess.” I practically screamed at Erwin and was pleased when I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes. “It seems demons have more manners than an angel who promotes pure innocence.” I add with a curl of my lip to give a silent snarl. Erwin’s eyes darken with a glare of his own as he gave one glance at Legion.

Suddenly, Legion went completely limp and fell into the water with a large splash. I gasped, reaching to grab my mate on instinct, but I was no longer in the water. I was standing in front of the angel who had a devilish, ironic I know, smirk etched into his features. My eyes were blown wide as fear began to creep up my spine as I realized I had no control over my body. I felt disgusting fingers trace my jawline making me snarl, while my tail began slashing at the angel.

“My, my how dare you make me want to sin? It’d be a crime for an angel to mate a demon, much less one with a penis.” Erwin scolded me like a child, like this whole situation was my fault. “But luckily for me I have the skills to make it legal.” He said smugly with a grin to match it, and I just growled trying with all my might to make my body move.

“Fuck off, as if I’d ever let your hands on me!” I say as my tail shoots up to stab through the angels hand. Erwin didn't so much as flinch as his gaze flickered to his hand that bled a white substance.

“Pity, it’d be so much easier if you’d come willingly, because I wouldn’t have to worry about killing Legion if you did.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” I yowl, watching as my tail yanked itself free from Erwin’s hand and cut the angel’s cheek. Erwin chuckled finally releasing me from his control, causing me to stagger to the ground in surprise.

“On the day of the new year I will come for you my sweet. And I promise that if you come willingly I will leave Legion be. But if not…” Erwin trails off gazing down at my form. “I’ll force you to kill Legion yourself and eat his unbeating heart.” And that was the last thing the angel said as he flapped his wings and disappeared from sight. I heard Legion suddenly breached the surface of the water with a gasp behind me, before I felt his comforting arms around me. But all I could think about was the fear fusing through my veins as realization of the situation settles in.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

 

**219,000 Hell years and 1 Hell day ago (25 Earth years and 1 Earth hour ago)**

 

    Tonight was the night, the last night I’d be with Legion for knew how long it would be. I had a plan though, a plan only Hanji and I knew of. I wasn’t going to tell Legion about it at all, I was too afraid he’d be hurt by the fact that I believed he couldn’t protect me. And as sad as it is, it was the truth. Erwin had powers that neither of us knew how to overpower, angels had always been blessed with more power than demons. It was just the way of this life. This plan is guaranteed to save us both in a way, even though I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to do what I had to. But I pushed those thoughts away for now, I couldn’t let Legion know my distress was more than about Erwin. So I walked into our chambers and closed the door behind me as I registered the eerie silence.

I looked up and met that golden gaze that I loved so much it hurt my unbeating heart. I could feel the tears that pricked my eyes but Legion was quickly in front of me to catch the salty tears that fell. We pressed our foreheads together and stayed in the silence for a bit longer as we tried to calm our racing minds. One final thought filters through my mind making me be the first to speak up.

“Take me,” I whisper gazing intently into my mates eyes. Legion wants to argue, I can see it in his eyes, but he just nods. Pulling me close by the waist, our mouths crush together with the most passion I have ever felt in my entire life. I latch onto Legion as he carries me to the bed lays me on it ever so gently. For those few moments we just kissed and caressed each other, but something deep inside us shifted. It was almost as if we flashback to the days that were filled with us completing our mating.

A low growl rumbled in Legion’s throat as he unlatched himself from my lips and latched onto my throat instead. I yowled in pleasure, but that quickly turned into a loud purr of approval as Legion assaulted my throat. On of my mate’s hands lowered and shredded the cloth that covered my cock with his claws. I whimpered as I felt one of his claws ever so carefully drag along my dick, making it twitch in interest. It wasn’t long before I felt the slick oozing from Legion’s tail drag along my rim. With my legs widening on instinct, the fiend wasted no time plunging his tail into my tight heat. My back instantly arched off the bed as I moaned loudly making it echo around the room.

As Legion’s tail was thrusted frantically into me, his teeth were marking every piece of skin he could get a hold of. You’d think I’d eventually become numb to the feeling of his canines piercing my skin, but that would be a dirty lie. Because by the time Legion marked me for the twentieth time, my back shot off the bed as I came untouched as a piercing yowl was ripped from my throat. Once I slumped against the bed in my post orgasm haze, the marking had stopped as well as the thrusting of Legion’s tail.

It was then that I was flipped over onto my hands and knees that I felt Legion’s cock pressed against my hole. I whined with the need to be filled as I pushed my hips back so he’d breach me at last. Though I didn’t get what I wanted as Legion growled pushing my head against the bed. I whimpered as he loomed over me and did something that was more animal than anything he’s ever done before. His teeth were suddenly buried in the back of my nape as he thrusted forward, finally filling me. I screamed at the intense pleasure, my body basically going limp because of the hold Legion had on me. And he stayed latched onto me until my cum was splashing onto the sheets, while Legion’s filled me to the brim. Both of us slumped onto the bed, no energy left in us as we faced each other.

“I love you my little mate, we’ll get through this.” Legion whispered to me as he curled his body around me as if to protect me. Tears filled my eyes as I whimpered in his hold before whispering my last words to my beloved mate.

“I love you too my mate, I hope when we finally meet again you’ll forgive me.” I felt Legion tense against me as I brought my hand up and…

_...plunged it into Legion’s chest, ripping out his lifeless heart._

* * *

 

After I had forced myself to choke down my love’s heart, my whole body wracked into sobs. The pain of our bond being torn was the worse feeling I have and ever will experience. My screams and yowls that called for my mate who was no longer there said enough. I felt as if I was ripping out my own heart from my body but the pain wouldn’t end since my heart was still an unbeating presence. If it wasn’t for Hanji barreling into the room and dragging me away from my lifeless mate I would’ve done what my body was wanting me to do. Hanji slammed the doors shut once we were out of the bedroom and locked it to keep me from going back in there.

“RIVAILLE!” Hanji growled making me shrink back from her, distracting me from my pain filled haze. I looked at her startled with glassy eyes full of tears than continued to roll down my face like rivers. Her eyes were soft despite the terrifying growl she had let loose. “Rivaille sweetheart, Legion’s not dead. You ate his heart right? Then his essence is living inside you right now, you just can’t feel it through the pain.” The fiend’s voice was just as soft as her eyes, managing to calm me the best I could. The pain of course was still there but I had to push it down, or I’d never finish what I stared. I nodded taking in a deep breath as I wiped away the tears on my cheeks.

“I talked to Carla and she agreed to let you put Legion’s essence into her unborn child, all you have to worry about is finding someone to hold yours. It won’t be easy but I advise you travel to the mortal world and pick a human, that way Erwin can’t find you.” Hanji informed as I nodded once again.

“Get Carla, I don’t know how much longer I can fight the pain.” I whimpered making Hanji run from the room instantly. One final tear fell as I spoke to the faint feeling of Legion inside of me, _please forgive me Legion I don’t know if I could live if you don’t._

 

* * *

 

**219,000 Hell years ago (25 Earth years)**

 

It didn’t take me as long as I had feared to find a suitable pregnant mortal who would be desperate for anything when it came to their child. Kuchel Ackerman was a strong woman who had to try her very best to survive, even if that meant being a prostitute. It had even caused her to become pregnant by an unknown customer, but even then the woman couldn’t find it in herself to hate the beautiful being growing inside her womb. So when I strolled in her front door with my demonic features on display, her terrified shriek was to be expected.

“W-Who are you?!” She whimpered in fear, clutching her stomach protectively.

“I am a demon from Hell and I’ve come to strike a deal with you darling.” Kuchel looked at me with tears in her eyes as confusion and fear swam among her irises.

“W-Why would I make a deal with you?” She asked me.

“Because you love your son even though he hasn’t had life breathed into him yet.” I tell her making her stormy, grey eyes widen. Tears spill over her lashes as she drops to the floor in front of me.

“Please don’t hurt him! I’ll do anything!” The woman wailed clutching the floor with desperation. I lowered to a crouch and placed my clawed hand on top of the mortal’s head in comfort.

“No my dear, I’m not here to harm your child. I’m here to promise happiness for your son as long as I can get what I need in return.” I inform her as she finally looked up at me with tear streaked cheeks.

“W-What would that b-be?” She stuttered with a soft sniffle.

“For your son to have happiness by his twenty fifth birthday, I must put myself into your child so that I can return to Hell once he passes over.” I explain softly as I watch the woman think it over. She gives a soft sigh and is about to give me her answer but I interrupt her as I fill with guilt. “Kuchel, I feel like I must tell you that when your son does die he will go to Hell and that’s when he’ll find his happiness.” I admit making her eyes widen a bit but I’m shocked when she gives me a bitter smile.   
    “As long as he gets his happiness, that’s all that matters because its my fault he’s being born into this cruel world, so deal.”  I can’t help but let tears slip from my eyes as I hold the woman’s hand.

“Thank you,” I whisper as I transfer my essence firstly into Kuchel. I take over Kuchel’s body so I can transport my lifeless body right into Heaven at Erwin’s doorstep. _Enjoy your present you piece of shit._ Then finally I transfer my essence into the tiny life living in the woman’s womb and fall into a deep sleep that’ll I wake up from 219,000 years in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


	3. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...I plan to finish this by Halloween..." pfft I need to stop making promises I can't keep XD. I apologize for the long wait but it took me longer to write this than I expected. I'm not even done with it yet! Yes, you read that right Twisted Fool is still not finished. If you noticed on the number of chapters I changed it from 3 to 5. I didn't think the last section of the story would be so long! This part is 3,000+ words as it is! So I decided instead of making you all wait even longer for an update I'd separate it into more parts. To some of you this is a good thing, quicker updates and the story lasts a little longer. But I also understand if some of you were excited to read the end during the next update so I apologize for making you wait even longer. Anyways that enough of my rambling, enjoy!

**Levi** ****

I jolt awake with a gasp leaving my lips as Rivaille’s memories swim over me in a single wave. I feel the tear tracks on my cheeks as I try to calm myself from the overwhelming images that pop up every time I blink. I press the palm of my hand against my sweaty forehead, panting for breath I didn’t need. I jump when I feel a hand on my right shoulder, I turn towards the source. Eren sits there next to me on the bed with sadness in his eyes. The sadness wasn’t directed at me though, but to the fallen mates thriving inside us. I felt my own sadness in my gut as I thought back to the pain I felt in Rivaille’s memories. I look into those golden eyes that make me feel more sympathy as they mirrored Legion’s. 

“Rivaille killed Legion that night.” I whisper, another’s grief caught in my throat. Eren nodded releasing my shoulder so he could lace our fingers together. 

“Hanji told me once I woke up…Legion has been silent since.” He informed me.

“He must have thought it was Erwin who had controlled Rivaille into killing him.” I state my assumption and feel a pang in my unmoving heart.  _ Rivaille’s pain.  _

“I had never seen so much pain in fiend ever before.” Hanji comments from the open door with a solemn look.

“Is there anything we can do for them?” Eren asks looking at the other with desperation. 

“Actually, there is but it all depends on if we can find one thing,” Hanji admits, adjusting the useless glasses on her nose. “Rivaille’s body.” 

“It’s in Heaven, most likely in Erwin’s possession.” I blurt out of nowhere surprising myself and the others. “Uh, Rivaille put his essence in my mother first so he could transport his body as a ‘lovely’ gift to the angel.”  I quickly explain and Hanji clenches her fist. 

“How the hell are we going to sneak that out of Heaven?” She mutters to herself running a hand through her messy hair. We think in silence for a moment trying to decipher out our options. Suddenly, Eren growls angrily at nothing, his tail swishing around rapidly.    

“No! If that plan fails not only will I lose my mate but yours as well!” My mate shouts clenching his teeth. 

“Eren?” I ask in concern, touching the fiend’s arm.  He glances at me and his eyes soften when they meet mine but his anger doesn’t leave.   

“It’s Legion,” He states, letting out a sigh before he continues. “He wants me to proclaim you as Hell’s scout. A scout is the only fiend, beside the ruler, that’s allowed to travel to Earth and Heaven. We have this job because occasionally some souls get sent to the wrong place and the scout takes them to their rightful place. Hell hasn’t had a scout in thousands of years because of the tension. Legion suggests that I make you scout and send you to Heaven as a peace treaty.” Eren explains thoroughly and I can’t help but like the plan. 

“The plan is...not bad.” I mumble slightly to myself as Eren’s frown deepens. 

“It’s brilliant!” Hanji exclaims making Eren glare at her. 

“If it wasn’t Levi at stake then I’d agree, but we can’t use anyone else for the job because Erwin wouldn’t accept it unless it was Levi.” My mate growled in frustration. 

“Eren I’m not weak or reckless,” I begin turning to him. “We have to fix this, and it’s not like I’ll be completely alone. I’m sure Rivaille would help get his own body back.” Eren’s pointed ears lay back against his head in distress because he knows I’m right. He lets out a drawn out sigh before giving a forced nod and I give a small, appreciative smile. The fiend pulls me into him and lets out a possessive growl. 

“I trust you Levi and I trust your strength, but I need you to promise me that you won’t let Erwin take you from me, please.” My mate pleads and I feel my stilled heart break. I nuzzle my face into Eren’s chest and let out a comforting purr into the skin. 

“I promise, Eren.” 

* * *

For the very first time I got to experience the freedom of owning wings. Surprisingly, the motions came naturally to me. Once Hanji explained to me the path to Heaven, I was off Hell’s grounds with the flap of my leather wings. I couldn’t help but let myself smile and do silly movements along my journey. I laughed to myself as I did a little twirl through the clouds, meaning I was reaching my destination. 

_ “I hate to ruin this moment but you’re going to have to go back to the resting bitch face, Erwin already knows you’re here.” _ Rivaille’s voice flows through my head and I frown instantly as I regretfully land on a marble platform. And true to Rivaille’s words, Erwin was standing there with his hands folded behind himself. The angel had somewhat of a smugness in his aura and it pissed me off instantly. I fold my wings behind me as I cross my arms and hide my nervousness with the most disinterested face I could muster.

“Levi, I see you’ve gotten yourself a pair of lovely wings. Did Eren give them to you?” A shiver of disgust ran up my spine, continuing to the tips of my wings. I swallow back a sneer and instead give the other a smirk. 

“Yes he did, mating is such a powerful thing isn’t it?” I watch as Erwin’s earlier smugness disappear. He tries to cover it up with a forced smile as he gives a nod. 

“Yes...Well I must ask though Levi why you’re here. I don’t remember the last time a fiend step foot in Heaven’s clouds.” 

“Eren wants the cold war between Heaven and Hell seize to exist, so he proclaimed me as Hell’s scout.” I explain, making Erwin’s eyebrows raise in obvious surprise. 

“Is that so?” The angel hummed in interest. “Well I’m overjoyed Eren is becoming a more mature ruler and realizes that we must work together. I always knew he had it in him, just surprised it happened with him being so young.” The blonde mused with a smile as he turned. “Well come along Levi, I’ll give you a brief tour for the future.” Erwin began walking towards the dramatically, large golden doors and I soon followed with a comfortable distance between us. 

The tour was surprisingly casual and Erwin made no move to get closer than I was comfortable with. It was strange and it put me on edge, like the angel was the one playing out a scheme and not me. Rivaille agreed with my thoughts and warned me to be careful and not show any sign of being on edge. Towards the end Erwin finally showed me where the misplaced souls were kept. When he entered the rather large room it was filled with a handful of beings that all turned to stare at us. 

“Everyone this is Levi, he was just appointed as Hell’s Scout. Meaning all you will be transferred down to Hell, that is unless you want to stay in this room forever.” Erwin announced but got no reaction out of the souls. They just all shifted their gazes directly on me with curiosity as I give no greeting. It didn’t take long for them to go back to chatting with one another, ignoring our presence. I glanced at Erwin who let out a small sigh and turned towards me. “Like I said a fiend hasn’t been here in years so they’ve just been stuck here.” 

“Why don’t angels just take them to Hell instead?” I ask.

“Only friends can take tainted souls to Hell, just like how angels can only take pure souls to Heaven.” The blond explains as I look around, pausing when I see a lone door. 

“What’s in there?” I point towards the door making Erwin move his gaze from me. 

“That’s where the undecided souls stay until it’s decided where they need to go. As of now there is only one soul that resigns there.” He explains to me. 

“What makes it hard to decide?” 

“Well this particular soul made a deal with a fiend,” I can’t help but freeze at Erwin’s words. “Most cases if one makes a deal with a fiend they’re sent straight to Hell, but in this case she did it to promise her son a future of happiness.” 

“I see…” I choke out my words as I feel like throwing up.  _ It can’t be her, it can’t! _

_“It is Levi, I didn’t expect your mother to die before you did. The contract is destroyed once the deal is complete but she died before_ _it could be. I wanted the best for her, I owned it to her. I’m sorry.”_ Rivaille rambled inside my head as I forced myself to act as normal. 

“Before you start let’s go to my office to make this official.” All I can do is nod and follow the angel out of the room. Suddenly, Erwin’s wings wrap themselves around me and I bare my canines. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” I growl, feeling Erwin’s breath on the back of my neck as he chuckles. 

“You know Levi you remind of someone I once knew, and I was willing to do anything to get them in my grasp.” He began as he painfully grasped my wings to keep them still. “Unfortunately, they’re dead, but this time I’m not letting my desires get away. I’m not letting you get away, Levi.” Fear began creeping its way through my body at the angel’s words. Then Erwin’s wings lowered and the two of us were now in a different room. “Get comfy darling, I’ll be back once I’ve dealt with Eren.” Then Erwin was gone and I collapsed onto the floor in shock. 

_ “Levi! Get it together! Find my body and we can get out of here! Don’t break Eren’s promise!”  _ Rivaille growled making me snap back into reality.  _ Why am I reacting like this? I’m not weak, get the hell up.  _ I shake my head and rise back to my feet and take in my surroundings and I almost  fall in shock again. 

“Holy shit!” I curse as I peer into the glass case standing before me. In it was an empty husk of a fiend that had dark hair and the most impressive leather wings I’ve ever seen. 

_ “Why thank you.” _ Rivaille mused. 

“That’s you?!”

_ “Yup, damn I forgot how sexy I was.”  _ I rolled my eyes approaching the case.

“Now's not the time, we got to shove you back in here.” I scold as I break the case open with my claws. “How do I do this?” 

_ “You’re going to have to force me to bite you, I have to draw your blood in order for my essence to travel back into my body.”  _ I grimace, but don’t argue as I rise my wrist up to the cold lips of the body. Using my other hand to pry open the others mouth, I press my wrist completely between the teeth. I take in a, useless, deep breath before pushing the body’s chin up so the canines pierced the skin. I let out a hiss of pain, watching my blood flow along my arm. For a moment nothing happened, so I question Rivaille but he was silent in my mind. 

Suddenly, the body’s eyes flew open and I was soon on the floor with it on top of me. They had released my arm in the process of tackling me, but they quickly latched onto the side of my neck. I gasp trying to pry Rivaille off of me as he begins to devour the blood seeping from the puncture. During my struggles, the fiend pinned down my arms and bit further into my throat. I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain, making blood flow from my lip as well. Rivaille let out a growl as he jerked his head up, icy silver targeted on my bloodied lip. Licking his own lips, he leaned down to my face and, to my shock, kissed me. My eyes blew wide, stuck frozen as the other gently kissed me while occasionally suckling on my bottom lip. Eventually, I was released as the fiend sat up licking the blood from his lips, gazing intently at me. 

“Wanna fuck?” He asks, tilting his head smugly at my flustered state.

“Rivaille! What the hell?!” I blurt out. “We have to get out of here, remember?!” His silver eyes widen slightly as he touches his lips.

“Shit, Levi I'm sorry, I got drugged up on your blood. Drinking another fiend’s blood does that to you.” Rivaille explains, finally getting off of me. “But the offer still stands for a later time, I'm sure Legion wouldn't mind.” He winked as he pulled me off of the floor. I just glared at him with reddened cheeks as I stood.

“I thought you were annoying enough living in my head, guess I was wrong.” I gripe making Rivaille hold a hand over his lifeless heart. 

“Ouch.” Rolling my eyes I turn away from the fiend and approach the door. “I wouldn’t touch that, it’s got a censor on it that’ll alert Erwin. If he pops in here and sees me very much alive, we’ll have more problems.” I pause in my reaching of the handle, dropping my arm at my side. 

“How do you seem to know all this?” I ask.

“Legion wanted me to be prepared in case I ever needed to escape from here.” 

“Well how about I alert Erwin and we kill him when he shows up? He’s going to be cut off guard seeing you alive as it is.” I suggest and Rivaille shakes his head with a sad smile. 

“Your not human anymore Levi, things don’t work that easily in this world. Angels and fiends can’t kill one another, no matter what. The only thing that can kill an angel is another angel or an…” Rivaille’s eyes widen as he realizes something. 

“What?” I demand. 

“An undecided soul! Your-”

“My mother…” I cut him off as the puzzle pieces come together. Rivaille nods with a grin as he grabs a hold of my wrists. 

“Your mother could end this all.” Rivaille breathes but I give him a frown. 

“We don’t have time to get to her though, Erwin is going after Eren. We have to get back to Hell to warn him to close the entrance. If I lose Eren, you lose Legion. We’ll have to come back later after some planning to put this plan in motion.” I reason, making Rivaille frown as well. At first the fiend thinks over my words before giving a nod. 

“You’re right, I was just excited that we finally have a chance to end that monster that I overlooked reality.” He tells me with a sigh before spreading his wings. “Come on, the most I can transport us is to the front door and I’m betting as soon as you leave those censors will go crazy.” I give a nod as Rivaille does the same thing Erwin did and wrapped me in his leather wings. Not even a second later, we stand in front of the doors our gazes locked on the landing platform. As soon as we take flight, the large doors swing open revealing a disheveled Erwin. His gaze instantly locks on Rivaille and I’ve never seen so much hunger in a beings eyes before. 

“Hurry!” I shout taking off, Rivaille quickly following my lead. But unfortunately Erwin took control of our bodies as soon as we had reached the edge of the platform. Erwin wore a grin as he approached us, his attention drawn mostly to Rivaille. Erwin caressed the fiend’s cheek making his tail jerk frantically behind him. 

“I knew there was something about you Levi, the silver in your eyes was too familiar that I knew they didn’t belong to you. And I was right, your eyes have lost a bit of that icy silver because they’re back where they belong.” Erwin rambles as he traces Rivaille’s features like he’s done it a thousand times. Then the angel smirked and looked me in the eye, “And I’m willing to bet Eren has something to do with Legion, considering it’s hard to forget the golden eyes I’ve despised for so long.” I give Erwin no reaction but he knows he’s right either way, he’s figured everything out. “So I’ve got a deal for you Levi, if you’re anything like your mother you’ll agree.” I bare my teeth giving a menacing growl, but all Erwin does is grin. 

“Leave her out of this.”

“Fine, but here’s the proposal.” Erwin finally removed his disgusting fingers off of Rivaille. “I’ll let you leave and go back to your mate as well as never enter Hell again.” 

“What’s the catch?” I snap. 

“Rivaille stays here with me and Legion stays locked away where ever he is.” The angel finishes and I go silent and for the first time Rivaille speaks up.

“And if he declines?” Erwin looks joyful at the sound of finally hearing the fiend’s voice. 

“Then I’ll make you kill him and shut Heaven up forever.” 

“Deal.” I’ve never seen such a look of hurt and betrayal on ones face, until now. Rivaille looks so shocked that in he wasn’t frozen in place he would have collapsed. Erwin on the other hand smirked as he released me from his control. I glance at Rivaille with a completely emotionless mask. “What? Did you expect after all you put my mother, Eren, and me through that I’d honestly help you? You’re the one that ran from your problems not me, I’m done being your puppet.” Rivaille looked away in shame, and didn’t say a word. I then turn towards Erwin with a glare, “If I ever see your face again, you’ll truly experience what Hell is rumored to be like.” I growl and the angel gives me a curt nod, a smirk still present on his face. I turn my back to Erwin and stretch out my wings, blocking my and Rivaille’s face from view as I whisper. “Tell Eren I’m sorry for breaking my promise.” The fiend’s eyes widen at my words.

“Levi what-” I don’t let him finish as I jump up, catching myself with my wings as I back flip over to face Erwin upside down. I watch in slow motion as his smirk disappears and his eyes widen. Then I attack. I grab handfuls of white feathers and yank as hard as I can, making Erwin collapse in pain. The distraction is enough to release Rivaille from the angel’s control, as I snap one of the wings in half and shout.

“Rivaille! Go!” The fiend’s eyes are wide and he shakes his head pointing at me. “Forget about me for now! Go!” I growl just before Erwin gets a hold of my tail and yanks me down onto the platform. “Now!” I cry out and Rivaille finally notices this his last chance as he turns and jumps into the clouds. 

“NO!” Erwin screams in rage and tries to go after him but can’t with his limp wing. And then Rivaille is gone as tears stream down my face. Ones of relief and ones of full blown terror. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated! Also let me know what you think about it being separated into even more parts!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


	4. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so short and maybe not as intense, but I promise you the final chapter will most likely be the most intense chapter ever so look forward to that! Also there's smut, so take a look at the new tags! ;3

**Rivaille**

 

As Hell’s grounds come into view, I wrap my wings tightly around me as I transport my body into the castle with the last bit of strength I have left. I land on the dusty sheets of Legion and I’s bed with a crash as the impact broke the wooden frame of the bed. Groaning I unfold my wings, stirring up the dust infested air in the process. When the dust finally cleared I noticed the two figures standing in the doorway, Eren and Hanji. That crazy bitch had a grin so big that all you could see was sharp teeth, but Eren had a deep frown as he frantically looked around the room for something. 

_ No someone, Levi. _

When Eren’s gaze finally settled on me and saw the guilt in my eyes he finally understood. 

“No…” He whispered in disbelief. 

“Levi…” I grit my teeth in frustration as I tried to choke out the rest of my words. “Told me to tell you that he’s sorry for...breaking your promise.” As soon as those words left my mouth, I’m being held up by the throat with familiar golden eyes glaring up at me. Eren’s pupils had become slits, his canines bared in a sneer, and his claws drawing my blood. I put up no fight as I knew I deserved this, deserved every bit of his anger. 

“YOU LEFT MY MATE IN THE HANDS OF THAT MONSTER?!” Eren roared, shaking the whole castle from where it stood. I grimace, my ears pushing against my head at the loudness. 

“I deserve your anger, but I didn’t make this choice.” 

“Like hell you didn’t-” I cut the fiend off. 

“Instead of agreeing to Erwin’s offer to hand me over and to return here with you, Levi attacked Erwin so I was able to escape. And even if I hadn’t gone and Levi still said no, then Erwin would’ve forced me to kill him. So as of right now Levi is safer with me down here in Hell.” I reasoned making Eren snarl showing off his canines, but he didn’t argue. Eren knew I was right whether or not he liked it. Suddenly, Eren jolted back releasing me as he held his head with growls filling the air. “Legion, stop.” I demand and it’s not long before Eren’s shoulders relax and he releases his head. 

“Can you release him?” Eren asked as he straightened up gazing at me. I nod, a little stunned by the sudden shift of conversation. 

“I’ll just need to consume some of your blood.” The fiend grunts walking out of the room silently. I look to Hanji, who just shrugs and waves me to follow her and Eren. 

Eren leads us to the room that holds Legion’s body. The tomb is guarded with spells that were of my doing. Shuffling pass Eren and Hanji, I place my clawed hand on the door.

“Release my love, as I was who shed his blood, and casted his grave.” The door slowly creaked open revealing my mate. The grief from that horrible night crept up my throat, but I choked it down turning to Eren. “Your wrist.” I mumble holding out the palm of my hand, without a word the fiend placed his arm in my hold. Taking in a deep breath, I brought the others wrist up to my lips and pierced the skin with my canines. Eren grunted as I consumed a mouth full of his blood before removing myself. I closed my eyes as I felt Legion’s faint essence running through my veins. I approached my mates body, letting my eyes open as I look up at the limp figure. With no hesitation, I wedge my wrist between the canines of my beloved and turn to look at the two other fiends. 

“Leave, and don’t come in no matter what.” Eren gives no response as he turns and leaves without protest. Hanji gives me a small smile before leaving, closing the door behind her. With a shaky sigh, I force Legion’s canines to enter my flesh. The response was instant as Legion’s golden eyes snapped open, and he dug further into my wrist. I gasped, a shiver of relief ran through my body at the sight of my mate devouring my blood. Legion needed enough blood to recreate his heart, so with that in mind I pulled the fiend off my wrist. He growled in protest, chasing after my wrist once it was free from his teeth. 

“Love, it’s okay. You can have as much as you want, but it’d be faster if you consumed from my neck.” I cooed to the blood, drunk fiend who followed my suggestion. I was soon slammed against the door with Legion’s canines digging into the veins of my throat. I cried out, not because of the pain though, but because of the pure pleasure that filtered through my body. If I had thought drinking Levi’s blood turned me on, Legion drinking from me made me orgasm without actually creaming myself. What was it those humans called it? A dry orgasm? Fuck, who cares this is too damn good! 

I moan without a care as Legion drains me of my blood, making me feel the weakest I have ever felt. I arched my back so I was pressed against Legion’s throbbing cock making him release an animalistic growl. 

“L-Legion!” I moaned as the fiend grinded hard making me leak with precum. Legion removed his teeth from my neck only to bite down on my shoulder, devouring my blood once again. I whimpered as I felt my slicked up tail enter me, knowing that my mate was too out of it to think about prepping. As Legion’s tail snaked its way around my thigh, he moved his bloody lips up to my own. My eyes flutter shut, tasting my own blood on Legions tongue as it curls around mine. While our lips are clashing together, I feel Legion’s fingers curl themselves around my tail. He then gently guides the appendage out of my hole before slamming me face first into the door. My mind didn’t even have time to catch up with what was going on as Legion mounted me before thrusting harshly into my tight heat. 

“A-Ah!” I cried out dragging my claws against the door in pleasure, leaving marks in my wake. His teeth were in me again as hammered into me like a bitch in heat.  _ Fuck, I was his bitch.  _ Legion’s pace increased every thrust, not leaving much time to recover in between each one. He wasn’t going to last long, and neither was I as whimpers rolled out of my throat. With one last animalistic growl, Legion latched onto me as he drove his cock deep into me, filling me to the brim. I jolted in his hold as my own release splattered onto the door with a loud yowl. My whole body was trembling, it was a miracle I was still able to stand. Legion was panting harshly against my nape as he calmed himself. 

“Riva-Rivaille…?” My mate muttered, but before I could respond my body shut down and the world was black. 

* * *

 

**Levi**

The last thing I remembered was Erwin’s furious expression before blacking out on the platform. As I began to come to I picked up on the feeling of someone’s eyes on me, watching my every move. I jolt up into a sitting position while frantically scanning the area looking for those watchful eyes. I expect to find those piercing, blue daggers, but instead I find stormy grey that were so damn familiar. I felt my eyes widen as I recognized raven locks that were too similar to mine. She had a small smile on her face that could give anyone a sense of comfort. 

“Hello, I’m Kuchel. Erwin told me that your like me, an undecided soul, though I’m confused why you have the appearance of a demon if you’re undecided…” My mother trails off, but all I can do is stare. I’m not particularly hurt she doesn’t recognize me as it has been twenty years since we’ve seen each other. I no longer have chubby cheeks, shoulder length hair, and big greyish, blue eyes full of innocence. My features are now sharp, hair is short and neat, and my eyes have narrowed with age. 

“That’s because Erwin lied to you, I am a demon.” I tell her making her eyebrows furrow. “And I’m also your son, Levi.” I force the words out as a thick silence filters throughout the room. Soon my mother’s eyes were brimmed with tears as she stumbled towards me in shock. 

“L-Levi?” She whimpered dropping onto the bed I was sitting on and forcing me into her arms. She sobbed into my shoulder clutching me protectively in her arms, causing my own eyes to fill up with tears. 

“Yeah it’s me, mom.”

* * *

 

**Legion**

I grunted as I caught my mate before he hit the concert floors of the most secret part of the castle. I picked up Rivaille by draping his legs over one my arms and using the other to support his back. I held him close to my chest, dropping my nose to his head taking in his wonderful scent that I haven't been able to smell for millenniums. 

“My Rivaille,” I whispered into his hair while leaving a small kiss there before lifting my head. My ears twitched as I heard talking from the other side of the door and let out a sigh. As much as I wanted to curl in the corner with my mate in my arms, I knew I needed to face reality. My mate was in serious danger at the moment and I can’t just ignore that fact. With that in mind, I used some of my magic to open the door since my hands were full at the moment. I could already hear Rivaille scolding me for wasting magic on such a small task in my somewhat weakened state. 

When I walked out of the room carrying Rivaille, I was met with Hanji’s excited squeals and a glowering Eren. 

“It’s so good to see you, your highness- uh Legion…?” Hanji trailed off in confusion. “I’m not sure what to address you as now that Eren is the ruler.” 

“You’ve never called me highness Hanji.” Eren pipes in with a raised brow. 

“Ah! Because you’re so young it’s hard for me to see you as someone higher than me.” Eren’s eyebrows scrunched up. 

“Should I be offended?” He mumbles to himself making me chuckle. 

“Hanji if I recall I let you address me by my name more than anyone besides Rivaille of course.” The fiend just cackled while Eren and I rolled our eyes. While waiting for Hanji to calm herself I notice that Eren’s eyes are no longer gold, but green with a hint of blue. He clears his throat looking in my direction, carefully eyeing the sleeping fiend in my arms. 

“What happened to him?” 

“I drained a lot of his blood in order for me to reconstruct my heart, so his body shut down so he could restore the blood. Though this wouldn’t have happened if I had drank from you, since your blood has been tainted with mine all your life. As little as one mouth full would have been enough.” I explained as I gazed down at my mate. 

“Rivaille probably felt responsible for everything, thought he had to fix everything.” Eren mused making me look up. “And as soon as he wakes up he’s going to go straight after Levi and end up getting himself trapped there forever.” I frowned at the fiend’s words. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“History often repeats itself, everyone who's been a ruler of Hell knows that. And unless my sense of smell and hearing are telling me wrong, you and Rivaille fucked once you woke up. Exactly what happened the last time you two saw each other, right before he killed you to keep you out of Erwin’s grasp.” Eren then stretches his wings out as if getting ready to take flight. “He’s going to do it again, so I’m going after Levi before he can.” Me and Hanji’s eyes widen. 

“Erwin could make Levi kill you or the other way around!” Hanji shouted. 

“I’m coming with you.” I demanded making Hanji shout at me in disbelief as well.  “Look, I know how to overcome being controlled by Erwin. I learned it from a very valuable source, but I never told anyone in fear of a possible traitor among us during my last year in Hell. If I had told Rivaille then he would have had faith in me and wouldn’t have done what he did. So if anyone here is responsible it’s me.” I explain to the fiends and after a moment Eren nodded. 

“Fine, but just know if I have to choose you or Levi.” Eren’s eyes darken for a moment. “I’m choosing Levi.” 

“I’d be pissed if you didn’t.” I comment as I move to lye my mate on the sofa I remember Hanji demanded to have in her work space. Once out of my arms, I lean down to kiss his forehead. “I’ll be back my love.” I whisper pulling away and turn to Hanji. “If he wakes up before we’re back don’t let him leave. We won’t have the strength to, but that won’t stop him.” Hanji gives me a mock solute. 

“You two better come back with Levi or I’ll kick your asses.” The fiend threatens making me chuckle. 

“I’d like to see you try.”  And with that Eren and I were flying through the castle, then to the entrance of Hell. As we flew the path to Heaven I couldn’t help but check out Eren’s ass.  _ Huh, I wonder if Rivaille would be into us fucking these two. Knowing that sinful creature he has probably already thought about it. _ I smirk at my own thoughts as Eren and I continue our journey to end this endless cycle called Erwin.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


	5. Twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are...the last thing I will ever write for this series. It was tough writing this as I didn't want it to end but at the same time I finally feel satisfied with ending it here. So buckle up for the last time because as I promised this chapter is intense and you might want to grab some tissues. (also read new tags!) I love you all and I appreciate every single one of you that's stuck with me since I first wrote Hell's Sake. I'd also really appreciate if you left something for me to read in the comments if you have the time. 
> 
> Also I created a playlist on Spotify that has every single song that inspired this whole series in it. Its called Newborn Series - Wolfish160 (https://open.spotify.com/user/imdivergent160/playlist/5hrZFEs3hkYXsmjDxHUsG0?si=-ydQc3sySxKW_tVd3ZgYEQ)  
> I hope you enjoy listening to them! And lastly I put the list of songs used in this chapter in the notes at the end so please don't pass it up!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Enjoy the final chapter of Twister Fool!

**Erwin**

_**** _

_“I'm uncontrollable, emotional_

_Chaotically proportional_

_I'm visceral, reloadable_

_(I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy)”_

****

_I thought Rivaille was and would be my only ever sinful desire, but I was wrong. Of course I still wanted Rivaille in my clutches so I could ravish him as I pleased. Though I’ve found myself wanting to do the same with another fiend, Levi._

_I want him._

_I want Rivaille._

_I want Levi._

_I want Rivaille._

_I want Eren dead._

_I want Legion dead._

_I want them both dead!_

_I want Levi!_

_I want Rivaille!_

_I want them both,_ **_now!_ **

****

_“Everybody in the world knows I'm a little twisted, twisted”_

* * *

 

**Levi**

****

_“Your hands were on my hips, your name is on my lips_

_Over over again, like my only prayer_

_(Come on tell me boy)”_

****

    Once my mother had collected herself she asked me why I was even here in the first place.

    “Erwin had Rivaille’s body stored here, so I came to return his essence back into its rightful place.” I explain.

“Rivaille?” She asks confused.

“The demon you made that deal with.” I answered making my mother’s eyes widen with new tears.

“My Levi, I’m so sorry-” I cut my mother off though with the shake of my head and a soft smile.

“Don’t be, Rivaille kept true to his words. I found my happiness once I died and went to Hell.” I confess making the shame in her features fade away as a smile spreads across her lips.

“You have? What’s his name?” She asked excitedly as I rose a brow.

“How did you know it was a he?”

“Please the only woman you ever let hold you as a child was me.” My mother giggled as I rolled my eyes.

“Eren is his name, the current ruler of Hell.”

“Damn, should’ve known you’d jump in the lap of a powerful man.”

“Mom!” I shouted flustered, making my mother laugh. Though at the sound of her laugh I found I couldn’t hold any anger against her.  Unfortunately, her laughter didn’t last long and asked for a further explanation as to what was going on. So I gave her one, told her from when I first fell onto the soil of Hell and lead her to present day. My mother was quiet for a while as she processed everything I told her.  

“I could end this all…” She mumbled to herself and I nodded. She suddenly shook her head and looked up at me. “But there’s no way for me to leave this room, trust me I’ve tried. But my soul is sealed to this room until Erwin breaks the seal.”

“Is the seal a specific object in this room?”

“It’s the key hanging beside the door, the key won’t unlock the door unless the seal is broken.” My mother explains as I quickly take the key into my hands. I can feel the magic radiating off bronze metal from just holding it by its cord.

“I think a may know a way to break it, I’ve done something similar before. I broke Erwin’s control over me the first time we met and I bet you I could do the same thing with this seal.” I turn to my mother with look of determination set in my eyes. “Stand back, there’s no telling what’s about to happen.” She nodded and went to the other side of the small room as I clenched my fist around the key. Closing my eyes as my pupils silted and silver strips of light curled around my form. 

****

_“I've got a burning desire for you, baby”_

* * *

****

**Eren**

****

_“I smile in the face of failure_

_I smile in the face of fear_

_Cause I got a secret window_

_And I'm gonna take you there_

****

_Accept the fact that everything you hate_

_Your thoughts, your wor_ _ds and every single day_

_Defines you, defined you”_

****

    Legion and I land gracefully onto the platform that leads to Heaven’s doors. Erwin knows we’re here, he knew the minute we breached the clouds. So we waited for him, waited for that monster to make his grand appearance. I could faintly sense Levi in the building, and it took all my well being not to charge through those doors. It took Legion calling my name three times for him to grab my attention. My gaze shifted to the fiend for a split second before it was back on that door.

    “What.”

    “If you want to win over Erwin’s control you have to use Levi.” My eyebrows scrunched up looking back at the other.

    “What do you mean?” I ask.

    “You have to tap into your mating bond and focus on that, a bond between mates is the most powerful thing there is.” Legion explains before giving me a deep frown. “Unfortunately, there is a catch-” The fiend is cut off as those giant, golden doors swing open revealing a twisted angel. Erwin has a grin etched into his face as his gaze falls on Legion.

    “My, my Legion we meet again old friend.” Legion growls beside me, baring his canines.

    “Where is _he_?!” I demand raising my wings up threateningly, my tail snapping through the air in fury. Erwin grins even more as he begins to approach us.

    “A more important question is,” The angel looks to Legion. “Where’s Rivaille?” The fiend growled, snapping his teeth at the mention of his mate’s name coming from that snake’s tongue.

    “Home.”

    “That’s a shame I though his home was in my arms.” Erwin said carelessly, releasing the beast inside Legion. The fiend roared and moved to attack the angel but didn’t get far as the blond captured Legion’s control. I tried to move but Erwin had also captured my body making me hiss in frustration.

    “...vi…” Legion was struggling to speak, trying to overpower the angel’s control. “U-Use...Le...vi…” My eyes widened once I put the fiend’s words together as I closed my eyes as I tried to concentrate on Levi.

* * *

****

**Levi**

****

    The first few times I tried the seal didn’t budge and I was just about to give up. But suddenly I felt some sort of presence, a presence I knew well. So I tired again.

* * *

****

**Eren**

****

    _Levi._

    I could feel him, feel him in my dead soul. So I grasped that feeling in my mind as I opened my eyes and saw the golden strings dancing around me. I smirked as I noticed Erwin’s eyes had widen. The more I focused on that feeling the more I felt Erwin’s control slipping away, so I pushed on harder.

_Levi!_

* * *

****

**Levi**

****

I quickly realized that the presence was Eren. _My mate_. Eren was here. So I kept pushing and pushing as I watched the silver light intertwined with the key and finally the seal broke the a clap of thunder. My mother was free.

* * *

****

**Eren**

****

    _LEVI!_

    Erwin flinched as I broke his control from me and I couldn’t help but grin, eyes blazing in victory. I looked over to Legion, expecting him have broken free as well, but I was surprised to see him still frozen in place. He gazed at me with sad eyes as he spoke to me one last time.

    “Like I said there’s a catch, your mate has to be in the same place as you for it to work.” He muttered as Erwin’s eyes narrowed on him.

    “Kill him.” The angel growled at Legion making the fiend finally move for the first time. Legion’s teeth were bared as he spotted his target, me, and charged.

_“I wanna take the train with you_

_I wanna run away with you_

_Come on run away, run away with me”_

* * *

****

**Levi**

****

    I wasted no time rushing to the door and forcing the key into its lock. My mother stood beside me as we both held our breaths as I turned the key. I sighed in relief as the door clicked making a smile break out across my mother’s face. I yanked the door open and picked up my mother and took off with the aid of my wings. I followed Eren’s presence to the golden entrance of Heaven. I set my mother down gently before quickly throwing those doors open with a growl as I smelled a certain angel.

    But the growl was cut off as I watched Legion tackle Eren, plunging his hand into his chest and pulled out my mate’s heart.  ****  
** **

* * *

 

**Legion**

****

    My mind is ripped back into reality as the sound of one of the most pain filled screams I’ve ever heard cut through the air. And then I smell the metallic of blood, the blood that’s dripping along my arm from the unbeating heart I hold in between my claws. I gasp as I look down to meet Eren’s lifeless, green eyes staring back at me.

    “No…” I whisper frozen as I stared at those eyes.

    **“EREN!”** Levi’s scream was by my ear as he launched himself at the unmoving corpse. Tears were spouting out like a waterfall from his silver, blue eyes as he clutched onto Eren in desperation. **“EREN WAKE UP! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!”** I winced at the fiend’s pleases as he sobbed uncontrollably. My gaze is finally torn away from Eren as I hear a chuckle come from behind us.

“You poor soul, stay with me and I can stop the pain.” Erwin muses with a smirk of satisfaction. It makes me bare my teeth as pure rage fills me to the very brim.

“YOUR SO _TWISTED_ THAT YOU’D LAUGH AT SOMEONE EXPERIENCING THE MOST PAINFUL THING IN THIS WORLD?!” I roar but the angel didn’t even bat an eye, just smiled.

“The only way to get what I wanted was to break him so far that all his fight would die along with his mate. I laugh because everything has went according to my plan.” Erwin explains his reasoning as if it was obvious.

“You’re a fool if you think your going to win in the end.” I snap.

“But aren’t I already halfway to victory?”

“Think again!” A feminine voice shouts before Erwin lets out a gasp as I a dagger is forced through his back right were his heart lies. White leaks from the angel’s chest as he falls forwards onto his knees. Erwin’s eyes are full of shock and rage before he completely collapses onto the ground, the life leaving his eyes. I look up in my own shock to see a woman with raven hair and eyes similar to Levi’s own.

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounds her making me shield my eyes. When it finally dims I look back at the woman to find pearly, white wings spread behind her. The one who kills the leader of the angels acquires that rank. The monster is finally gone for good.  ****  
** **

* * *

 

**Levi**

****

    It hurts so much that I don’t know what else to feel, it’s all I can feel. My vision was full of tears as I begged and begged for my mate back. Begged for Eren to just fucking wake up. But my pleases fell on false ears making me sob even harder into my mate’s cold body. Though my attention is pulled away from the corpse as a hand is placed on my shoulder. I look over to see my mother with enormous wings folded against her back. I noticed her mouth was moving but I couldn’t hear her words, the pain had taken over all my senses. She seemed to realize that as she yanks that bronze key from my hand and replaces it with Eren’s cold heart. I just about start sobbing again, but my mother presses the key against my own heart. I watch her lips move but am still not able to comprehend her voice.

    Instead I focus on the white light coming from Eren’s heart as it swims it’s way to the key still tightly pressed against my chest. The light is absorbed into the key before my mother finally moves it away from my chest. I watch as she takes the chain of the key and slips it over Eren’s head. Lastly, she takes the heart from my hand and places it back in my mate’s body where it belongs. And we just sit there waiting. What were we waiting for? I have no idea.

    All I know is that I let out a gasp when Eren’s chest began to heal and color came back to his skin. I cupped Eren’s face hopeful as I watched his eyes become bright again with a new unique green color that wasn’t there before. I jumped when Eren blinked and began coughing as he came to. His eyes met mine making tears slip down my face once again and Eren just gave me a smile full of adoration.

_“My Levi.”_

* * *

****

**Legion**

****

_“Are you somewhere waiting for me_

_I don’t wanna think about it now_

_Is there something you said_

_All these secrets that you keep_

_But I don’t wanna think about it now”_

****

    My pointed ears twitch at the sound of something crashing onto the floor that was followed with an angered growl. I open the wooden doors to the basement slowly as I peek in on the scene before me. Hanji was guarding the door while Rivaille was pacing back and forth having what I assumed was a tantrum.

    “Hanji what part of ‘Levi’s mother is the solution I have to tell them’ do you not understand?!” He growled as he paced making me chuckle to myself. My amusement made Rivaille freeze as he looked over at the door with hopeful eyes. I opened the door fully smiling at my feisty mate.

“Fortunately, we figured that out in the end.” I muse walking into the basement. Rivaille wasted no time launching himself on me, his arms around my neck and his legs tightly wound around my waist. He was nuzzling my neck frantically, wanting to get every bit of his scent on me. I croon into my mate’s hair holding him close as I also rub my scent on his body. Though once Rivaille’s instincts were satisfied he looked up at me with concerned filled eyes.  

“Is Levi okay? Eren?” I nodded with a small smile.

“They’re alive, but at the moment they’re trying to recover.” Rivaille frowned at that.

“Recover from what?” He asked urgently and I sighed softly as guilt crept up my spine as I told Rivaille what had happened. What I had done, actually what Erwin made me do. After I had finished Rivaille was stunned into silence for a moment as he processed everything I had said.

“But everyone’s alright, that bastard is finally dead and Kushel brought back Eren.” Rivaille concluded and I nodded.

“Yeah,” I cracked a smile. “We’re finally free.” Rivaille also cracked a smile at that too.

****

_“It’s dark in my imagination”_

* * *

****

**Levi**

****

“So my essence is sealed in this key, meaning that nothing can really kill me…?” Eren concluded as he examined the key hanging around his neck. The both us were sitting on our bed pressed together. As soon as we arrived back in Hell I dragged Eren back here demanding that he rested from coming back to life. Of course he refused to sleep but did comply to take it easy for a few hours.

“According to my mother.” I mumbled against Eren’s shoulder. Even though Eren was alive and well right next to me, the pain from losing him still lingered. I clenched my eyes shut trying to keep myself from breaking down again. Though Eren senses this as I’m pulled into my mate’s lap to be nuzzled by him. I couldn’t help but let out a whimper making Eren croon into my ear.

“Shh Levi, I’m here my mate.” He murmured softly into my hair making me open my eyes. Despite my protests, tears leaked down my cheeks slowly as I mutter back my own response.

“The pain is still there…” Eren tenses at my words.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I just shrugged trying to burying my face into Eren’s chest, but wasn’t able to as he cupped my face. I looked up at him with my watery eyes as he looked back at with so much love in his eyes. “Let me take it away.” He whispered wiping away my fallen tears as I nodded. Eren gave me a smile before he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

Everything was slow from then on. Our kisses were gentle as Eren laid me back first onto the bed. He came to hover over me, slowly running his clawed fingers along my body leaving goosebumps in their wake. He whispered a few words as he hooked a finger underneath the cloth covering my cock making it wisp away with his words. My cock lay half hard against my thigh, twitching in interest as I watched Eren lick his lips. “Ngh~!” I moaned as Eren’s long tongue snaked up from the base to the tip of my cock. I arched off the bed in pleasure voicing more moans as Eren takes me carefully in his mouth. My leg hooks over the other’s shoulder as my dick becomes fully hard in my mate’s hot mouth. My mind was so clouded with pleasure I almost didn’t realize Eren’s tail had pushed itself into me.

“E-Eren~!” I cried out bucking my hips involuntary making Eren deepthroat my cock. Eren’s tail was stretching me wide for his cock as well as pumping me full of lubrication. He removed my dick from his mouth as he sat up to hover over me once again. He smiled down at my flushed face removing his tail from my hole. I almost whimper at the emptiness, but Eren presses the tip of his shaft against my entrance. He leans down and captures my lips as he gently presses into me. I whimper into our kiss at finally being filled by my mate. Even though Eren begins moving his hips that moment his hips touched my ass, it was slow. I was about to demand he go faster but I quickly realized that this is what I needed. I needed to feel my mate, feel our bond in the best way I could. And we did this by making love.

I savored each and every pleasurable feeling I felt as Eren rocked into my body, laying kisses and marks all along my neck. Soft moans left my lips at every sensual thrust, though they became louder as I felt my climax building up. Eren was reaching his end as well as his thrusts became a little quicker but were still just as gentle as before. Suddenly, Eren struck that one spot deep inside of me making me come without even being touch.

“Eren~!” I cried clutching onto my mate as cum splattered onto my stomach and Eren’s chest.

“L-Levi~!” Eren groaned in my ear as he gave a sharp thrust and spilled into me with soft growls tumbling from his lips. We pant softly gazing at one another with smiles on our faces. “I love you.” Eren whispers making me clutch onto him even further.

_“I love you too.”_

* * *

****

**Rivaille**

****

_“False start ya sleepy head_

_I'm caught in the day_

_With my nightdreams_

_And my mistakes”_

****

    The smile I had given Legion when we announced our freedom soon faded as guilt filled my body. Of course said fiend noticed as he caressed the side my face in concern.

    “What’s wrong my love?” I looked up at him with shame ridden eyes.

    “If only I had put trust in your abilities we would have had our freedom a long time ago.” I confessed looking away not wanting to see disappointment in those eyes. But Legion caught my chin making me look at him. I was shocked to meet eyes full understanding rather than disgust.

“Rivaille I don’t resent you for your actions. Yes I admit it hurt when I heard of the truth, but I kept my own secrets because I thought they’d keep you safe. This just proves that we’d do anything for each other because our love is the most important thing in this world.” Legion told me, the love in his eyes never fading. “Though we must learn not to keep secrets from one another even if we believe it’s for the others protection. Never again my love.” My smile came back to my lips as I nodded.

“Never again.” I repeated making Legion grin as he leaned in to peck my lips gently. “I’m horny.” I say bluntly against my mate’s lips making him snort.

“Is that so?” I hummed as an evil grin etched its way into my face making Legion raise a brow. “What’s going on in that dirty mind of yours?”

“Just thinking about how much fun it’d be to fuck the one’s minds we’ve been living in for over two hundred thousand years~!” I confessed making Legion smirk.

“I don't oppose.” Purring in approval as I grab Legion’s hand and drag my mate to the room that housed its own pair of mates.

_“I don't want to be anywhere else_

_Then anywhere else but here_

_(This is my paradise)”_

* * *

****

**Levi**

****

    I let out a groan as I’m woken up to the feeling of Eren pushing his throbbing cock into me. As I come to my senses I realize that Eren had shifted me onto my stomach and was pounding me from behind. I moaned into the sheets as his cock brushed against my prostate.

    “Eren…” I mumble clutching the sheets in pleasure, but for some reason something felt off. I soon realized why when the one thrusting into me spoke up.

    “Think again Levi~!” My eyes snapped open as I turned my head to look over my shoulder. Rivaille sat propped on his knees with a grin as sweat trailed down his chest while he continued to thrust into me.

    “What the fuck?!” I growled but it was cut off as Rivaille gave a sharp thrust right into my prostate that made me quiver. The silver eyed fiend gave a wicked smirk as he thrusted in that spot once again.

“I told you the offer stood for later,” He purred. “It’s later.” Suddenly Rivaille pulled out as he flipped me onto my back and thrusted right back into me in less than a second. I let out a strangled cry at the pleasure I felt as Rivaille began hammering into me without mercy. My gaze shifted to my left and I was shocked at the scene before me.

Eren was pinned on all fours with Legion curved over him as the fiend used his tail to loosen up my mate. Eren’s green eyes were full of annoyance as growls left his gritted teeth, his tail whipping around in vengeance. When a whimper escaped my lips Eren’s gaze met mine and I couldn’t help but feel my cock twitch. My mate tried to moved towards me but a growl from Legion made him pause. Though Eren returned to growl and moved to place his nose into the side of my neck taking in my scent.

“It’s been fun watching our mates fight for dominance as they were both bred for it.” Rivaille mused above me. “But since Legion is older he won.” The fiend giggled as he gave a harsh thrust into me causing a whine to leave my lips. Though it was cut off when Eren pressed his lips against mine. The kiss muffled the moans I let out as Rivaille’s pace never faltered. But when Eren let out a growl against my lips I peeked my eyes open to watch as Legion pushed into my mate smirking at me. The kiss was broken as Eren groaned, burying his face into my neck while Legion buried his cock into him.

Suddenly, my gaze was torn from watching my mate being fucked to Rivaille as he bit down on my nipple. “A-Ah~!” I yowl arching off the bed as I feel precum leak from the tip of my cock.

“Pay attention to me Levi~!” Rivaille demanded before biting down on my nipple again as he began fucking into me like his life depended on it. Moans spilled from my lips as I was being royally fucked by the bastard that’s been living in my head all my life. Eren’s own moans soon joined mine as they breathed against my neck making me shiver. I glanced over slightly to see that Legion was pounding into Eren with same amount of force that Rivaille was fucking me with. I looked back at Rivaille to see he was an inch from my face making me gasp in surprise as he dove forward kissing me. I just moaned kissing the fiend back pushing my tongue against his as it entered my mouth.

It was when Eren bit into my shoulder that I came with a shout breaking away from the kiss. It made me clench down on Rivaille making the fiend let out a growl as he hammered into me before reaching his own orgasm. I was panting harshly as I turned to look at Eren whose face was scrunched up in pleasure while Legion thrusted shallowly into him. With the last bit of strength I have left, I move my arm towards Eren and curl my fingers around his cock. He gasps against my shoulder as I begin to stroke him into completion. My mate cries out as his cum spurts from his cock onto the bed and my fingers. Legion groans behind Eren as he gives one last thrust and empties himself.

The only sound is our panting as we try to recover from our orgasms. When Legion finally removed himself from Eren, my mate collapsed next to me and pull my into his arms growling softly. I sigh softly as I curled into Eren’s hold content with lying here forever. That’s when I realized Rivaille had curled himself against my back and was fast asleep against me. I huffed rolling my eyes as I looked over to where Legion was only to find that the fiend had moved behind Rivaille to hold his mate. My eyes snap back over to Eren as he intertwined our hands making me smile. My mate smiles back before closing his eyes to let sleep overcome him once again. I lean closer and kiss the key that still hung around Eren’s neck before I succumbed to the call of slumber.  

* * *

 

To say the kingdom was shocked to find out that the previous leaders of Hell had risen from the dead was an understatement. But in the end we had decided that we’d rule together to ensure that Hell would be the best it ever had been. And with my mother now being the leader of the angels we were able to create the first ever alliance between the two worlds. Life in Hell was now peaceful and there was no longer the fear of losing your mate to a being you couldn’t kill with your own hands. Hell was my Heaven, because being able to sleep in the arms of that green eyed fiend made every day worth living here. And nothing in this world would convince me to let that go, not ever. I’m in the arms of the love of my life for _hell’s sake_ ! **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160
> 
> Here's the list of songs used in this chapter and meaning behind why they were chosen:
> 
> 1\. Toes by Glass Animals  
> “I'm a man, I'm a twisted fool  
> My hands are twisted, too  
> Five fingers to black hooves”
> 
> This song inspired Twisted Fools as well as gave its name. 
> 
> 2\. Twisted by MISSIO  
> “I'm uncontrollable, emotional  
> Chaotically proportional  
> I'm visceral, reloadable  
> (I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy)”  
> …  
> “Everybody in the world knows I'm a little twisted, twisted”
> 
> This song gave the chapter five its name, as well as I feel describes Erwin in this section where he’s literally losing his mind over wanting Rivaille and Levi to himself. 
> 
> 3\. Burning Desire by Lana Del Rey  
> “Your hands were on my hips, your name is on my lips  
> Over over again, like my only prayer  
> (Come on tell me boy)”  
> …  
> “I've got a burning desire for you, baby”
> 
> This song reveals early on what it is that breaks Erwin’s control over anything, true desire for one’s mate and the need to protect them at times. This is the reason why a fiend’s tail is never controlled by Erwin because it’s main job is to protect its body from harm. In all the song is basically telling you that Levi is thinking of Eren in his efforts to break the seal. 
> 
> 4\. Train by Brick + Mortar  
> “I smile in the face of failure  
> I smile in the face of fear  
> Cause I got a secret window  
> And I'm gonna take you there
> 
> Accept the fact that everything you hate  
> Your thoughts, your words and every single day  
> Defines you, defined you”  
> …  
> “I wanna take the train with you  
> I wanna run away with you  
> Come on run away, run away with me”  
> This is similar in the meaning that the song I used during Levi’s pov had, shows Eren was thinking about Levi and wanting to just run away with. Take Levi away from all this to keep him safe and for him to be forever safe. 
> 
> 5\. Dark In My Imagination by Verona  
> “Are you somewhere waiting for me  
> I don’t wanna think about it now  
> Is there something you said  
> All these secrets that you keep  
> But I don’t wanna think about it now”  
> …  
> “It’s dark in my imagination”
> 
> I think of this as Legion telling Rivaille to forget about what he has done. To forgive himself because Legion doesn’t want to think about it anymore, it’s in the past. Instead he wants to live in the future with Rivaille. 
> 
> 6\. This Side of Paradise by Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> “False start ya sleepy head  
> I'm caught in the day  
> With my nightdreams  
> And my mistakes”  
> …  
> “I don't want to be anywhere else  
> Then anywhere else but here  
> (This is my paradise)”
> 
> This song expresses how Rivaille truly feels guilt and shame for he had done and feels he no longer deserves Legion. But despite that he can’t let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!  
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


End file.
